


Knowing

by Yeomanrand



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Same-Sex Marriage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has proposed, Charles has accepted.  Now, they have to tell the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> "After years of being alternately at each others' throats and in love with each other, Charles and Erik decide that they're not getting any younger and, with inter-mutant conflicts having been taken up by younger mutants, they can now afford to retire and marry. And to both men's surprise, it's Erik who proposes.
> 
> Bonus: How do their followers or those who were their followers take the news?"
> 
> Part of the [Let's Get Gay Married](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html") comment fic fest on Livejournal.

"It's about time."

"What?" Erik stares at the phone in his hand as though it has sprouted a tongue and blown a raspberry at him.

"You heard me," Raven says, voice languid down the line. "I said, 'it's about time.' Would it make more sense to you if I added a 'damn', there? Or perhaps _endlich_?"

His mouth opens and closes.

"You're not surprised?"

There's a silence on the line, but he knows exactly the look she'd be giving him: hand on her hip, head canted to the side, eyes ever so slightly narrowed. But when she speaks, it's to answer his question with one of her own.

"Has anyone been?"

His laugh is dry, rusty with disuse, but still his own, and escapes because he knows she already knows the answer.

"Only Charles, I think."

"Hm," Raven answers, but there's amusement lingering in the back of her throat, too. It's gone when she speaks again. "Are you sure, Eric? _Really_ sure?"

"Are you asking for me, or for Charles?"

"Both of you." She draws in a breath, lets it out. "All these years, and he's still naive. He'll still give them a chance when they don't deserve it. I'd think that might be a dealbreaker, for both of you. Not to mention that even though he said yes, there's still all the death between you."

He hesitates; he doesn't need Charles' gift to hear the genuine concern in her statements.

"All these years, my dear, and we know who we are. He knows who I am more surely than when we met, and I him.

"And knowing, I asked. Knowing, he gave his answer."

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed and dear lord, I need to fix the tense issues.


End file.
